1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air purifier, and more particularly, to an air purifier with an air purifier with a function of ventilating a room.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An air purifier is an apparatus for drawing room air, removing alien substance, and blowing purified air back to a room. Since air pollution becomes severe and a standard of living is raised, the air purifier has been widespread. In general, the air purifier is provided in a single package form, and a user can use the air purifier being provided on a floor of the room.
The air purifier provided on a floor has a problem of disabling effective removal of dust floating in air. The air purifier removes dust by drawing only room air, and supply back to the room. As operation time of the air purifier passes, O2 content is lowered and CO2 content is increased. Therefore, it is troublesome to regularly ventilate the room air by opening the window, periodically.
For automatically ventilating the room air, there is a problem of spending high installation expense and maintain expense because an independent ventilation apparatus is needed in addition to the air purifier.
Meanwhile, the air purifier provided on the floor has another problem of easily being turned over by children, or causing a mechanical trouble because the children can easily approach thereto.